


Imitation of Life

by Nelja



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst, Canon - Anime, Cruelty, Dark, F/M, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Envy en mode pervers, et Lust déprimée après la fin de l'épisode 42.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imitation of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix.

"Où étais-tu ?" lui demanda Envy alors que Lust regagnait le camp provisoire des homoncules.

Elle composa soigneusement sa réponse "Je suis juste allée m'assurer que Scar ne rencontrerait pas d'obstacles dans ses plans pour créer la Pierre Philosophale. Je ne souhaitais pas interférer avec la mission de Sloth et Wrath par rapport au FullMetal. Scar est mort." - Elle se força à rester très calme et détachée - "et la Pierre a été créée correctement, mais ce sont maintenant les frères Elric qui l'ont."

"Et tu n'as pas essayé de la leur reprendre ?" Avant que Lust ne se décide à parler de cette mèche de cheveux qui était son point faible, Envy venait déjà vers elle nonchalamment, un sourire moqueur sur le visage. "Peut-être que tu aimes trop les humains ?"

Envy n'avait pas le talent de Lust pour les plans soigneusement préparés, mais il montrait souvent une intuition redoutable. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il connaisse cet éclair de compréhension qui était passé entre elle et Scar. Elle n'avait pas besoin que ce psychopathe, qui chérissait le fait de n'avoir pas d'âme, vienne salir ce qui était humain en elle. D'un air hautain, elle ricana "Moi, aimer le FullMetal et son frère ? Tu me connais mal !"

Mais une inquiétude sourde s'empara d'elle quand Envy, qui s'était approchée d'elle avec son aisance féline, lui murmura à l'oreille "Ce n'est pas d'eux que je parle."

Elle maudit une fois de plus la démarche sinueuse d'Envy, ses hanches ondulantes, qui éveillaient en son ventre et entre ses cuisses des réactions qu'elle avait toujours combattues de toute sa volonté. Elle détestait être la Luxure au lieu d'être l'humaine qu'elle aurait dû être, et elle préférait largement avoir Gluttony comme partenaire, laid et rassurant, à cet androgyne dont l'apparence la troublait malgré elle. Elle eut un geste de recul.

Envy dut sentir sa gêne. Il eut un léger rire moqueur en lui passant un bras autour de la taille. "Eh bien, tu es plutôt prude. Celui qui portait ton nom avant ne perdait jamais une occasion de connaître sa chère famille un peu plus intimement. Que ce soit Greed, moi, ou même Qui-tu-sais."

Lust étira ses ongles, les amenant au niveau de la gorge d'Envy, et lui dit, très froidement "Occupe-toi de tes affaires."

"Je n'en ai pas envie." répondit-il. Mais il lacha sa taille en éloignant son cou des griffes meutrières, sans vraiment s'éloigner d'elle. Il se mit à tourner nonchalamment autour de Lust qui le surveillait du coin de l'oeil, ne voulant pas lui montrer assez d'intérêt pour pivoter dans sa direction, ni d'ailleurs se concentrer sur sa façon sensuelle de marcher et perdre son calme. Il lui semblait qu'il l'exagérait encore par rapport à l'ordinaire. "C'est peut-être parce que tu étais une Ishbalienne." continua-t-il. "Ces gens révèrent encore plus la virginité des filles que ceux de Central. Est-ce que tu suivrais encore ces règles absurdes ?"

Lust ne savait pas où il voulait en venir. Si c'était juste des avances, pourquoi ne pas être direct ? Et pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien demandé jusqu'ici ? Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il préférait les hommes...

Elle résista à l'envie de lui demander comment il savait qu'elle était Ishbalienne. Elle-même s'en souvenait à peine, et comme sa peau avait pali quand elle était devenue une homoncule... elle ne l'avait su que très récemment. Mais quand Envy prit la forme de l'homme brun à lunettes qu'elle voyait parfois dans ses bribes de souvenirs, celui qu'elle savait maintenant être le frère de Scar, elle ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise.

Un sourire sarcastique qui ne ressemblait en rien à ses visions apparut sur les lèvres d'Envy "Voilà celui à qui tu étais promise. Sais-tu que je le connais beaucoup mieux que toi ? Pendant longtemps nous l'avons espionné, comme nous l'avons fait avec tous les alchimistes prometteurs." Il se rapprocha d'elle à nouveau, cette fois avec un sourire calme et doux sur le visage qui la paralysa. Mais sa voix traînante et ordurière contrastait avec cette apparence "Sais-tu quelle partie de son corps il a perdu en te créant ? Le hasard est parfois bien ironique... C'est dommage qu'il ait été tué pendant la guerre avant que tu sois suffisamment forte pour aller en mission si loin. Ca aurait été très drôle de le voir si impuissant en face de toi... Mais peut-être que ça aurait été frustrant pour toi aussi ?"

S'il l'avait touchée avec cette apparence qui éveillait en elle tant de visions brûlantes, elle l'aurait transpercé de ses ongles. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette sècheresse dans sa bouche, cette tension dans tout son corps, ce frisson dans ses seins, cette chaleur liquide dans son ventre. Elle se contenta de se lacérer elle-même, discrètement, la paume de ses mains, pour se concentrer sur cette autre douleur, mais cela ne changeait rien. Elle aurait avec bonheur transpercé ses propres  
seins ou ses propres cuisses si Envy ne l'avait pas observée, et puis de toute façon cela n'aurait rien changé, au contraire. Elle ne voulait pas céder à Envy ni à qui que ce soit, elle se moquait si ce n'étaient que des superstitions isbaliennes, des vieux contes de renoncement et de sacrifice qu'on raconte à la veillée dans les oasis et qu'elle avait oubliés consciemment. Elle ne voulait pas céder à la part d'elle qui n'avait rien d'humain. Elle chancela, recula de deux pas.

"Je pensais que ton amour des humains était plus exploitable..." ronronna Envy. "Tu ne veux pas rattraper une occasion perdue ? Je ne te plais pas, comme ça ? Je te comprends. Il t'a abandonnée sans égards juste après t'avoir créée, après tout. Tout le monde ne considère pas la haine comme un assaisonnement plaisant." Ses traits changèrent légèrement, prenant la forme d'un autre alchimiste à lunettes. Lujon. "Peut-être que celui-là t'intéressait parce qu'il ne t'avait jamais rejetée ? Je sais à  
quel point tu lui plaisais. je ne dirais pas qu'il t'aimait, car je ne crois pas que ton corps puisse inspirer autre chose que du désir. Il faut une âme pour être aimée. Comme c'est dommage ! Mais ça ne vous a pas dérangés de faire semblant..."

Il la prit dans ses bras, sa joue contre la sienne, comme le vrai Lujon l'avait fait. Lust savait bien qu'il n'y avait pas d'amour dans cette étreinte, juste un jeu cruel, et pourtant, l'odeur d'Envy était bien celle de Lujon, ses bras la serraient avec la même avidité mêlée de respect, tout son corps la brûlait, et elle étendit ses griffes.

Mais Envy, toujours aussi rapide, les esquiva en pivotant sur lui-même. "Oui, apparemment une imitation te suffit !" clama-t-il malicieusement "puisque tu réagis de la même manière. Tu es si prévisible..."

"Dis-moi ce que tu veux ! Sinon, je ne te raterai pas, la prochaine fois !" siffla Lust entre ces dents. Son désir ne s'atténuait pas, c'était une souffrance, et elle ne voulait pas y céder, elle voulait faire autre chose, n'importe quoi, fuir ce pervers, quitte à le tuer.

Envy recula de quelques pas. "Mais voyons, n'est-ce pas évident ?" lui répondit-il avec une simplicité désarmante. "Je cherche juste un peu de sexe facile. N'est-ce pas normal que j'essaie de trouver une apparence qui te plaira ? c'est donnant-donnant, après tout, ma chère soeur... Quant aux informations... tu peux considérer qu'elles sont du fait de ma grande bonté, ou alors les classer dans les préliminaires, comme tu voudras. Tu te poses toujours tant de questions, j'aurais cru que cela t'intéresserait au moins un peu..."

Il reprit son apparence habituelle, et Lust en fut presque soulagée, parce que même si c'était toujours un mensonge, c'en était un qu'elle connaissait. Et puis, malgré la sensualité qui se dégageait de l'apparence coutumière d'Envy, ce n'était pas la même chose que de voir ses souvenirs inconscients s'animer. Elle eut le temps de se dire que la meilleure chose à faire était sans doute de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas intéressée et puis de s'en aller, le plus dignement possible, avant de trouver un endroit solitaire où elle attendrait que passe cette tempête à l'intérieur de ses entrailles...

Mais Envy lui coupa la parole, d'une voix chargée de joie maligne et faussement enfantine. "Ca y est! Je sais ce qui te plaira !" Et son apparence se modifia encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il aie le visage de Scar.

Lust aurait dû deviner qu'Envy ferait précisément ce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir, elle le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps... L'idée l'effleura qu'elle aurait dû fuir avant, même si ç'aurait été indigne et humiliant, parce qu'au moins elle ne subirait pas maintenant la douleur de ce minable simulacre de l'impossible qu'elle avait souhaité, Scar qui marchait vers elle, qui la prenait par la taille, qui posait ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassait doucement d'abord, puis plus violemment.

Plus que jamais le désir la dévorait, de se laisser aller à cette étreinte et à plus, beaucoup plus encore... Et elle savait bien que c'était Envy et qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se laisser faire, mais une sorte de magie la laissait tremblante et désarmée, peut-être parce que cette fois il ne disait rien ; peut-être parce qu'elle avait vraiment connu Scar, c'était un homme vivant avec une odeur et des muscles forts, pas seulement une vision de bonheur conjugal de sa vie d'avant ; ou peut-être parce que son baiser était brûlant et qu'elle avait perdu dès qu'elle l'avait laissé faire et y avait répondu, maintenant que les mains d'Envy, qui avaient la forme des mains de Scar, couraient sur sa robe, caressaient ses hanches, ses fesses, sa taille, ses seins durs. Et au lieu de fermer les yeux pour s'enfermer avec sa raison et réussir à fuir, elle regardait son (faux) visage, s'enivrait de sa (fausse) odeur, négligait la voix à l'arrière de son esprit qui lui disait qu'elle n'aurait pas du faire ça, qu'elle s'était juré de ne jamais laisser ainsi ses instincts prendre le dessus sur sa raison et sur sa quête d'humanité. Abandonnée, elle gémit quand l'homme en face d'elle brisa le baiser, elle se frotta contre lui, l'enserra de ses bras, lui mordilla le cou, sentant son sexe dur contre son ventre et son torse musclé contre ses seins.

"Tu mérites ton nom." dit Envy "Tu adores vraiment ça." ; à son ton moqueur elle sortit de son rêve en le reconnaissant, et se demanda si elle serait assez forte maintenant pour briser l'étreinte que tout son corps réclamait en hurlant. Mais quand il continua, avec la voix de Scar, sans aucun humour désormais "Tu es une créature corrompue. Tu est un péché. Tu es une insulte à la face d'Ishbala.", elle accepta cette cruelle illusion et oublia où elle était, pour céder aux désirs charnels qui avaient pris chez elle la place de l'âme. A son tour, elle glissa une main sur son torse, par l'échancrure de sa tunique, et de son autre main lui massa l'entrejambe à travers ses vêtements. Il la plaqua contre le mur, plongea ses mains dans son décolleté, dégageant ses seins pour les saisir et en pincer la pointe durcie, lui arrachant des gémissements.

Elle avait défait les attaches de sa tunique, qui glissa à terre, et elle contempla un instant son torse brun tout en glissant ses mains dans son pantalon, dégageant son sexe long et dur pour le caresser, en essayant de ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par les mains de l'homme, dont l'une malaxait toujours sa poitrine, et l'autre glissait entre ses cuisses, soulevant sa robe... Soudain, il s'interrompit, et c'était une torture. Elle se frotta contre Scar (Envy), sans aucune pudeur. 

"Tu veux continuer, n'est-ce pas ?" lui dit une voix rude. Elle hocha la tête. "Je n'entends pas."

Elle céda, lui soufflant à l'oreille "Continue ! Ne me laisse pas comme ça !"

"A genoux !" lui ordonna (le faux) Scar. Elle s'exécuta et commença, sans même en avoir reçu l'ordre, à baisser son pantalon pour lécher et sucer son pénis tendu. Ce fut son tour à lui de gémir alors qu'elle en parcourait toute la longueur, léchant les testicules, le serrant entre ses seins pour en lécher le bout, avant de le prendre entièrement dans sa gorge. Et même si son corps tremblait toujours de désirs inassouvis, le plaisir qu'elle retirait de cette action était incroyable, comme si depuis sa création elle avait toujours souhaité cela, et à la fois comme si Scar était le premier, le seul qu'elle avait jamais désiré connaître ainsi (et comme si c'était vraiment lui).

"Arrête !" lui dit-il en haletant, et malgré son désir de continuer, elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Au bout de quelques secondes, d'une voix plus assurée, il lui murmura avec rudesse : "Tu es une prostituée... Tu es un monstre... Tu es une abomination... Je ne devrais pas te laisser me faire ça..." et elle ressentit une décharge supplémentaire d'excitation, mais elle sut aussi que c'était vrai, (que ça aurait été vrai, qu'il lui aurait certainement dit cela), que c'est parce qu'elle était la luxure qu'elle agissait ainsi, et qu'il agissait ainsi. Il ne l'aurait jamais vraiment voulu, pas avec elle, pas avec de vrais sentiments, et cette pensée lui fit mal un instant, avant qu'elle n'oublie de réfléchir définitivement, parce que c'était vraiment trop douloureux, et que ce n'était pas ce genre de douleur qu'elle recherchait en ce moment.

Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était ce qui arrivait en ce moment, que Scar la renverse rudement par terre, qu'il lui griffe les cuisses en relevant sa jupe, qu'il l'écrase de tout son poids, qu'il lui mordille les seins avant de remonter vers sa bouche et de l'embrasser une fois de plus, sans douceur. Le sexe de Scar touchait le sien, il se frottait contre elle, stimulant son clitoris, lui envoyant des décharges d'excitation et de plaisir dans tout le corps, et elle gémissait sans plus s'arrêter maintenant, sauf quand les sensations lui coupaient le souffle, elle voulait qu'il entre en elle, qu'enfin son désir déchirant soit assouvi.

"Dis-moi ce que tu veux !" imposa la voix sourde de Scar.

Et elle fut trop heureuse de répondre, haletante : "Je te veux, toi ! Je veux que tu me prennes, je veux que tu jouisses à l'intérieur de moi ! Je t'en prie, Scar, je veux..."

Mais un ricanement malveillant l'interrompit : "Ah non, petite soeur, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il fait demander! Il faut dire : Je t'en prie, Envy ! Et tout le reste de la petite tirade avec, elle m'amuse !"

Lust, arrachée brutalement de l'illusion dans laquelle elle avait plongé, regarda Envy (car ce n'était pas Scar, elle le savait trop bien maintenant) avec sur son visage une haine inexprimable.

Il continua à se frotter contre elle, et elle brûlait toujours autant de satisfaire ce désir, elle en avait besoin, un besoin qui dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait jamais connu.

"N'essaie même pas de me faire croire que tu n'est pas intéressée." continua Envy. "Oh, et puis ensuite, si tu veux, je te dirai son vrai nom, car je me souviens très bien du petit frère stupide toujours dans les pattes de son frère. Et celui du frère, si tu veux, et même le tien, et nous pourrons trouver d'autres jeux. Mais d'abord, supplie-moi encore, en y mettant les formes."

Elle voulait Scar, elle sentait le désir brouiller sa vue et bourdonner dans ses oreilles, elle avait besoin de ses mains sur ses seins, de sa bouche sur la sienne, et elle avait besoin à en devenir folle de son sexe dans son ventre brûlant, mais ça ne suffisait pas, plus que tout elle le voulait, lui, pas cette mascarade, et finalement la haine, le dégoût, et peut-être quelque chose d'autre encore l'emportèrent, et elle cracha au visage d'Envy "Va te faire foutre !"

Il se releva, juste à temps pour éviter ses griffes, mais elle ne put pas se lever, la frustration la rendait faible et malade, et il eut largement le temps de reprendre son apparence, et de jouir sur sa robe déjà trempée en quelques mouvements de main amples et précis.

"C'est plutôt toi qui en auras besoin, petite soeur." ricana-t-il avant de quitter nonchalamment la pièce.

Lust, seule désormais, eut la tentation de rester là, sans plus bouger, d'oblier son corps et d'essayer d'oublier ce manque dans tout son être. Mais elle se dit que quelqu'un pouvait encore passer et la voir dans cet état, et elle se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre, fière encore, avant de s'effondrer par terre et de se tordre en convulsion de frustration, qui si elle avait été humaine auraient pu être des larmes.

Elle étira ses griffes et, méthodiquement, se déchira le ventre de haut en bas. Elle détestait mourir, mais elle détestait plus encore être dans cet état. La douleur la détourna un instant de ses désirs, et quand, par le pouvoir de la pierre rouge en elle, son ventre se reforma, son corps trouva la paix.

Et il la laissa seule avec les tourments de son esprit.

* * *

"C'était donc vrai." dit Envy en grinçant des dents. "Elle _aime_ vraiment les humains. Elle a _vraiment_ des sentiments pour celui-là.

"C'est inacceptable." déclara Dante. "J'ai bien fait de te demander de vérifier. Elle va bientôt rentrer à Central, et je donnerais des instruction à Pride pour qu'elle soit punie convenablement." Elle eut un large sourire de joie. "Je ne pense pas que notre Lance Ultime puisse grand chose contre l'Oeil Ultime."

"C'est répugnant !" continuait Envy. "Ne sait-elle donc pas que ces gens de sa vie passée n'ont aucune raison de s'intéresser à elle? Et eux, ne peuvent-ils pas le comprendre ? Quelle idée d'avoir ce genre de relations avec des humains ! Heureusement, ils sont tous morts, maintenant."

Dante le regarda avec une condescendance amusée : "Tu mérites vraiment ton nom, Envy."

Il lui lança un regard haineux, et ne répondit pas.


End file.
